


Happy Birthday Kenny

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hard weiners, Kenny gets rekt, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pegging, Sex Toys, dicks everywhere, double penitration, floppy weiners, if you don't want to to read about it, lots of fucking, mild bondage, semen everywhere, strap on, then this is not the story for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: All Kenny wants for his birthday is a sex toy.





	Happy Birthday Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> Posting it early to make up for last year's being late!

Happy Birthday Kenny

***

“Alrighty. Most everyone is here so we will get started.” Kenny straightened his tie and pulled out his pointer, extending it and slapping it in his hand.

He'd spent hours on this presentation and actually managed to get all of the people he banged regularly on one place. From Butters and Craig to Wendy and Bebe. Even Heidi

“This is my TEDTalk on why I need a sex toy for my birthday.” Kenny click the remote on his hand causing a graph to appear on the screen. “This is a graph showing the number of gifts I've received in the past 10 years.”

“There's nothing there,” Clyde pointed out.

“Exactly. I haven't received anything from you guys. Facebook birthday wishes do not count. Now this next one is a little more graphic, no pun intended.” An X-ray appeared on the projector. “As some of you guys remember, since none of your guy's sex drives are enough to keep up with my own-

“Is-is that a cucumber?”

“Zucchini. It was almost worth it. Now-”

The room filled with groans.

“Oh my God Kenny!” Stan exclaimed. “You want a dildo.”

“A specific one. I'll get to that-”

“Just hit the main points.”

“Fine fine.” Kenny clicked forward past all of his hard work and preparation to one of the last slides. He slapped his pointer against the wall, determined to use it. “This is the specific vibrator. Varying shaft speed rotation, vibrator, lasts for years. $50. That Comes out to less than $5 a person when you add in shipping and handling. This will greatly cut down on the number of bootie calls.”

Nobody said a thing as they looked at the glorious pink shaft displayed above.

“Alright.” Kyle let out a huff.  “We'll get you something. But how could you afford to rent out the conference room at Hilton Garden Inn if you can't afford a sex toy.”

“I didn't. I work here and you guys actually need to leave. There's a meeting in 15 minutes.”

***

Kenny was excited. Today was finally his birthday. He just hoped his friends didn't bail on him again. A pounding on his apartment door caused him to jump out of bed. You'd think someone died with how hard and frequently they were knocking. In nothing but his underwear, Kenny flung open his apartment door.

“Hey Kenny,” Craig greeted and shoved his way past the man, into the apartment. “First dibs.” He whispered and closed the door.

For the first time in a long time, Craig pulled Kenny in for a kiss. It was hot and passionate, but left Kenny feeling confused. It didn't get too far before his door was being opened and closed.

“RUDE!” Stan shouted. “I fucking knew you were going to pull some bullshit.”

“I just got here first.”

“Bullshit,” Stan yanked the still confused Kenny by the arm, pulling him close and kissing him.

Confusion really set in as a blindfold was placed over Kenny's eyes. He tried to pull away to ask questions but was firmly sandwiched between two bodies. He wasn’t going to complain, but he did want an explanation. Someone’s hand firmly gripped his growing penis through his underwear, rubbing it firmly, just how he liked.

“I won’t tell if I get to go first,” Stan stated as he tweaked Kenny’s nipple. Kenny knew that was him. Kyle and him both would play with Kenny’s nipples and he loved it.

“Now who’s a fucking cheater?”

“Still you. I just came over to get him warmed up.”

“How about you warm him up with your mouth.”

The two were quiet. Kenny knew they were glaring at each other. He never understood why they butted heads so hard when they both got along with him well enough. Maybe it’s because they were both bottom alpha’s. Came across as being Alpha males, and really were, but they both took dick like a champ.

“I call ass, you take his dick.” Craig states has Kenny’s underwear was yanked off.

In all the years Kenny had been fucking Craig, the man had never offered to eat his ass. It was Kenny eating his, and frankly, he was a little concerned about his ability. He shouldn’t have been through. Seemed Craig was paying attention during their lessons and maybe even practicing on Tweek. He did his best to steady himself on Stan’s shoulders as Craig’s tongue worked on his ass and Stan teasingly licked his dick. He suddenly didn’t care why this was happening, just that it was.

Kenny let out a particularly loud moan as Stan licked around his cock. This seemed to be some hidden queue for Craig to start tongue fucking his hole. Kenny did his best not to hold Craigs face in his ass. Instead he shoved his dick into Stan’s taunting mouth, pulling his hair to get him to suck. Kenny felt himself crawling closer to the edge from both niorette’s talented mouths.

“Party has started!” He heard, was that Clyde, yell.

Kenny reached up to remove the blind and see who else was there. A hard smack to his hand stopped him, followed by a gentle hand on his neck. Kyle. Kyle loved playing with his neck.

“Don’t touch that, or we’ll have to tie your hands up. And that would be a shame. I have plans for those hands.”

“We?” Kenny half moaned.

“Yeah, man, we.”

Kenny was having a hard time breathing. He was having, what had to be nothing short of a sex attack. That was Tweek and he was pretty sure the hand helping Craig spread his cheeks open was Token’s, he had the softest hands besides Bebe, but they were to big to be hers. Craig withdrew his face and Kenny received a rough smack to his ass. The motion shoved his dick farther into Stan’s mouth.

“Not yet.” Stan removed his mouth and squeezed Kenny’s dick. “Did you bring-”

“Oh yeah!” Butters’ cheerful voice rang in his ears. That could only mean one thing for Kenny. He felt it, the piece of leather being wrapped around his dick and balls.

“That is really hot,” Clyde states.

“I’m going to get you one.”

Kenny couldn’t help but moan at Bebe’s declaration. Clyde with a cock ring under Bebe’s leash was hot.

Leather cuffs were quickly buckled around his wrists and ankles suggesting they had planned all this out already. The collar was carefully added, the little sign of affection Butters always showed, before a leash was clipped to it and he was tugged across the room.

“Careful,” he was instructed as he was slowly lowered to a sitting position.

A latex covered dick poked at his entrance, Craig’s earlier doings was enough to help but he still needed some form of lube. Before he could voice his concern, two fingers were rather roughly shoved inside of him. Their only purpose was to slick up his insides and they were doing a hell of a job. When the fingers removed themselves, he was once again lowered onto the awaiting dick. This time, it slipped inside of him.

“M-m-muuuh-move.” Jimmy's fingers gripped Kenny's waist forcing him up a little before letting go.

Kenny wished the man would use his full strength and use him as nothing more than a Fleshlight, but Kenny followed the man's instructions and began riding Jimmy's cock. An other one poked at his cheek and Kenny took it hungrily. Instinctively, Kenny's hand went to his dick. Someone reached over and smacked it away.

“That's your only warning,” Butters stated. “Try that again and one of us here is going to give you birthday spankings.”

“Wah-waahh-wasn't that the p-p-p-p-plan?”

“Yes but instead of a paddle or our hands, we'd use a cane.”

“Fuck that's hot,” he heard Kyle say as he felt another cock smack his already occupied face. “My turn.”

Kenny didn't hesitate, pulling his mouth off the first cock with a pop and started sucking on the second. The first didn't let him go that easily through, grabbing his hand and directed it to his dick. Another grabbed for his remaining hand but Kenny resisted.

“Mm mmbmm bmmm-”

“Don't talk with your mouth full Ken,” he heard Token say as his head was pulled off Kyle's dick.

A little protest came out if Kyle as he too grabbed Kenny's hair.

“I need my hand to balance and move,” Kenny quickly said as Kyle redirected him to his dick.

“W-wuh-why didn't you just s-s-s-say so.”

Jimmy's fingers dug into Kenny's hips as the man picked him up and allowed gravity to do its job. Kenny knew moaning was useless, but Jimmy's strength was so hot. His remaining hand was directed to another dick as Kyle pulled out of Kenny's mouth.

“Fuck that's good.” He wiped some of Kenny's spit on his face before stepping back.

The new comer taking his place wasted no time in thrusting their member into his mouth. He knew the dick, only one ever made his jaw ache from girth. But he was honestly surprised they talked Pete into showing up.

Jimmy roughly pulled Kenny down, holding him on his lap. “Next?”

Kenny was a little surprised Jimmy didn't come. Instead, he lifted Kenny off his dick. He was a little sad he had to let go of the others as well, but it didn't last long. Soon enough his ass was being filled and another in his mouth. Every once and a while someone extra would rub their dick on him or tweak his nipple. It wasn't long before he was forced off the dick in his ass and placed on his hands an knees.

He was a little surprised when his face came in contact with smooth skin and wetness. He gave it a tentative lick before realizing it was Bebe's vagina and dived in full force. He knew how to make her scream with just his mouth and he loved making her scream. Another dick, he assumed was Clyde’s, filled his ass. A swift and hard slap to his cheek caused him to moan and lick harder at Bebe’s clit.

“Wait for it.” He heard Clyde say as Bebe’s fingers ran through Kenny’s hair.

She pulled his hair up a bit and Kenny took the silent cue to lick a little higher. When her thighs began tightened around his head, he sucked a little on her clit, just how she liked it. Bebe let out a deep moan and pushed his head harder against her waiting pussy. He licked her full length, pressing extra hard against her clit before repeating the action. Her legs loosened enough for him to really begin his work. He stuck his tongue into her, getting her to purr a bit, before working her clit again. This time she let out the scream he wanted as she pulled his hair.

“Holy fuck,” he heard Token say, “He needs to teach me.”

“Wait. This isn’t even the best part.”

Kenny resisted the urge to smile. It wasn’t long before Bebe’s thighs were tightening again. She held Kenny’s head in place as she orgasmed. Kenny continued his assault, slowing down to ease her from the height of her orgasm. His head was roughly pulled back as Clyde attacked his mouth, wanting to desperately taste Bebe. Kenny noticed the dick in his ass had stopped moving. He started to move himself, still kissing Clyde.

Hands on his hips stilled him as they pulled out.

“Too much.” He heard Token say as the cock in his ass left him. “Your turn.”

Clyde pulled away and Kenny was repositioned again. This time he was straddling a lap. He smiled and reached down between their bodies to squeeze the plump breasts, playing with Henrietta’s nipples.

“Ride my cock you little bitch.”

One smack on the ass and he lowered himself onto her favorite silicone dick. He was a little surprised by the pressure on his back, forcing him to bend forward. He moaned loudly when two fingers squeezed in his already abused asshole beside the fake dick.

“You fucking like that, don't you?” Michael asked as he continued to stretch Kenny more.

“Of course he does,” Pete answered for him. “He's drooling all over.”

“Gross. Plug up his mouth or something.”

Pete's dick found its way back into Kenny's mouth. All thoughts of how they got the goth kids in on this left Kenny's mind as the head of Michael's dick replaced his fingers. He, oh so slowly, sank his dick into him, right next to Henrietta's.

Even if his mouth wasn't preoccupied, Kenny wouldn't have been able to moan. Instead he could feel the high pitch gasps of pleasure try to leave him as they both moved at different paces.

“I think we broke him,” he heard Michael say before slapping his ass.

“He ain't broken yet.” Kenny knew Butters was right, but he was getting there.

Michael pulled out of him with a hiss, obviously getting too close. He had barely any strength to steady himself as he was forced off Henrietta and place on another dick reverse cowboy. He let out a whimper as someone else slid in next to the first one and they both fucked him. He wanted to come. He wanted it so badly, but no one had touched his dick and he knew Butters would hold true to his words.

Fingers probed at his entrance. “Awe damn. Three too much?” Wendy said. “Guess I'll just have to help you out, Kyle.”

“But this is about, Kenny,” he heard Kyle pout as he felt a other body press against his chest.

“I am! I'm going to fuck him through you.”

Stan's confusion was apparent and he felt the man shift to watch his ex girlfriend. He felt both dicks in him still. He wanted them to move. He wanted to feel them. Kyle's mouth connected with his own, providing a slight distraction for them both.

Soon enough though, they were moving again, Kyle moaning as much as he was.

When it got too much, Kyle begged for her to stop. Kenny begged for more. He suddenly wanted both of them to suffer. Wendy took pity on him and soon Kenny was being shifted again.

He about cried as two cocks entered him at the same time. He felt like they were the biggest dicks ever, and to him, they were. Craig and Butters were both well hung and they were both filling his hungry ass.

“Lick my ass Craig,” Tweek stated. Kenny opened his mouth hoping for another cock and was happy when he got one.

“You're such a good boy, Ken. You wanna come?”

Kenny did his best to show that's exactly what he wanted.

“Have you been good, Kenny? Did anyone come? Did you make anyone orgasm with your body Kenny?”

The man whimpered. He didn't besides Bebe.

“Then that's too bad. Guess we'll have to just keep trying.”

Kenny moaned as both dicks in him pounded harder. He could faintly hear the others in the room, but it came across as clouded disembodied voices. For a moment he thought he was dying, he felt the same floating feeling. He was barely aware of being moved again.

The feel of a high powered vibrator on his dick brought him back down to earth. He felt something being placed in his ass, almost stretching him impossibly wide and holding him open. His legs were pulled over his head, leaving his ass in the air for all to view.

The first wave of his orgasm seemed to rip his soul out with his semen. He came screaming and wasn't sure the splatter of jizz on his face was his own or not. Another hit his stomach as another hit his ass. He didn't have time to think about what was happening as yet another wave rolled through him sending his own cum down his chest.

Who ever controlled the vibrator didn't let up, leaving it rest against his dick forcing him to cum over and over. He lost track of how many. How many others came on him. How many times he came.

He felt something large being pressed into him before his ankles and wrists were hooked together behind his back. The ringing in his ears died down a bit. He heard talking and his front door open, only slightly aware people were saying his name.

“Happy birthday day, Kenny.” He heard Kyle say, really close to his ear. “You stay here for a bit. Recoup. Some of us will be back to fuck you more. Don't be surprised if others show up as well. Okay?”

A pat on his ass thrusted the plug into him a bit farther, making him groan. His spent cock attempted to react.

“And we got you this,” Stan said as a piece of rubber was shoved into his mouth. “And the others as well.”

The sound of the door closing seemed to echo in his apartment. Kenny didn't have the energy to argue about leaving him naked and tyed up. But it seemed they got him his present. This definitely was a happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Kenny's best death as well. He died later that night. DEATH BY SNOOS SNOOS! RIP
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Good way to celebrate Kenny's Birthday and the beininG of spring. Sex. Always practice safe sex!


End file.
